London Bridge
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: Si Alfred se entera de que hay un fantasma en su instituto ¿Qué puede ocurrir? USAxUK


_Dios, que pena, estoy toda apenada porque hay tantas bellezas aquí en fanfiction animándome a escribir y no puedo dejarlas fuera de ésto porque en serio que les quiero dar las gracias: a Mara-tan, MyobiXHitachiin y a bickyta lovegood cullen por dejar reviews; a Lazulley, AliceIggyKirkland, Lay. Kirkland y REMULA BLACK por agregar mis historias anteriores a sus favoritas; y a SophitaxD y TheFannishaUsui por dejar review y por agregar mis historias a sus favoritas. Muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras, las quiero mucho y espero que les vaya genial y que el hada de la inspiración se pase por sus casas para que puedan escribir cuanto quieran. Esta es una pequeña historia que vino de una forma de cantar London Bridge que tenemos Lazulley y yo, aunque hace tiempo que ni hablabamos de ella. Espero que disfruten de esta extraña historia que se apareció por mi cabeza anoche. Otra vez, muchas gracias por los reviews y favorite history._

_**London Bridge**_

No podía creer que lo hubiesen arrastrado hasta allí. ¿Cómo era posible que Alfred lo hubiese convencido de ir al instituto a mitad de noche? A sí, ya lo recordaba, se había presentado en su casa a la hora de la cena, lo había agarrado de la camisa y se lo llevó cargado al hombro todo el camino hasta llegar al instituto. ¡Y lo peor era que Matthew era su cómplice y que aun no le habían dicho que demonios hacían ahí a media noche!

El mal humor de Arthur iba aumentando por segundo, en aquello momentos podría estar descansando plácidamente en su cama con la manta encima, bien calentito, en lugar de estar congelándose el culo por estar sentado en el suelo helado y frotándose los brazos porque Alfred no le había dejado siquiera agarrar su chaqueta ¡ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de agarrase al marco de la puerta! Básicamente había sido secuestrado de su propia casa, aunque daba gracias por no tener que verle la cara a Scott otros cinco minutos.

El chico de ojos azules que tenia al lado llevaba colgando del cuello una cámara y par de binoculares mientras que el de ojos violetas, del otro lado, vigilaba el pasillo constantemente. Definitivamente no tenía ni idea de qué estaban planeando esos hermanos que ni gemelos parecían.

Soltó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no simplemente se paraba y le largaba? Ah, claro, el americano lo tenía amarrado con una cuerda a su cintura para que no "escapara", como si fuera posible.

El pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba oscuro como boca de lobo (en serio, ¿Quién demonios había visto el interior de la boca de un lobo y vivir para contarlo?) Y aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que planeaban Alfred y Matthew, aunque el menor de los Jones parecía no querer estar ahí, estaba temblando, ¿Se encontraba... asustado? Ok, quería enterarse de lo que pasaba así que encaró al americano mayor.

-_Why are we here? _-cuestionó el británico de mal humor olvidándose por un momento del dolor constante de cabeza que le daba su hermano el escocés (¡Qué bien se sentía estar lejos de él!).

-_Because tonight we will try to capture in a photograph The London Bridge Girl _-el inglés levantó una espesa ceja como queriendo decir _Are you serious? Really? _Simplemente no podía creerse aquello.

-Dime _idiot_, ¿Qué _fucking shit_ estaría haciendo aquí la Niña del Puente de Londres? En primera, estamos en el instituto a media noche; en segunda, a Matthew le va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento -señaló al americano menor que respiraba entrecortadamente con la boca mientras vigilaba constantemente de un extremo al otro el largo pasillo de paredes blancas-; y en tercera ¡Estamos en Estados Unidos, _stupid_! -le gritó tan fuerte que Alfred tuvo que taparse los oídos, estaba tan acostumbrado a los insultos del inglés que ya ni se inmutaba ante ellos, poco le importaban, sabía que eran típicos de su adorado compañero.

-No hablo en serio de la Niña del Puente de Londres. Lo que pasa es que corre un rumor de que, por estos pasillos en la noche, se pasea una niñita llevando un vestido victoriano cantando _London Bridge is falling down_...

-Sí, sí, conozco bien la letra, no es necesario que la cantes -se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared que tenia detrás preguntándose quien carajo le abría ido a Alfred con la historia de _The London Bridge Girl_.

Matthew temblaba e hiperventilaba a su lado con los vellos de los brazos erizados y sudando como si estuviesen a treinta grados, a decir verdad parecía enfermo por lo pálido que estaba. El americano menor se acercó a su hermano y le dijo algo al oído, Alfred asintió y Matthew desapareció en el oscuro pasillo, no pudo aguantar más. Sentía un poco de lastima por el pobre, no podía imaginarse lo que debía ser tener un hermano como Alfred F. Jones (aunque de todos modos debía de ser mucho mejor tenerlo a él como hermano que tener a Scott... ¿o no?)

Estaba cansado y empezaba a cabecear, pero cuando cerraba los ojos era despertado por un grito de emoción del americano que lo dejaba consciente por completo otra vez. Como le daban ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

Eran ya las doce y cuarenta y cinco de la noche y nada había acontecido aun. Arthur hacía rato que había logrado zafarse de la cuerda que lo amarraba al americano y estaba sentado en la pared contraria a este con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras que su querido norteamericano seguía tomando fotos de manera compulsiva de ambos lados del pasillo. Juró que iba a matar al maldito que le había contada a Alfred de la _London Bridge Girl_. En estos momentos el podría estar bajo su suave y calentita manta perdiéndose en el mundo de Morfeo. Pero en lugar de eso se encontraba a mitad de la noche en el instituto con Alfred que aunque lo insultaba a cada rato en verdad lo quería mucho (vaya clase de amor el suyo).

Arthur se acercó al americano distraído y le plantó un beso muy pasional en los labios que dejó al menor desconcertado por un momento pero luego correspondió a su pareja. El británico estaba a punto de meter la lengua en la boca de Alfred para enredarla con la de él y profundizar el beso cuando el americano lo soltó y, literalmente, lo dejó tirado en el piso. El anglosajón enarcó una ceja como preguntando _Seriously? You leave alone for a stupid and unreal ghost?_ Se sentía ofendido ante aquel trato ¿Acaso lo estaba dejando como segundo plato? _No way! _Cuando fuera la próxima vez a casa del americano y se encontrara solo en su cuarto iba a tirar todas las películas de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaban y todas las películas de terror que cuando las veía no podía conciliar el sueño, es más, estaba casi seguro que cuando viera al fantasma (si es que existía, que lo dudaba mucho) saldría corriendo dejándolo tirado junto al espectro. Definitivamente iba a tomar medidas drásticas. A él nunca se lo deja como segundo y mucho menos se lo abandonaba. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en los labios del británico. Porque él, Arthur Kirkland, se iba a vengar.

Se excuso con Alfred diciéndole que iba al baño, obviamente no le paró un cuerno por estar ocupado con sus fotografías así que se fue y se perdió por el oscuro pasillo.

Alfred seguía distraído tomando fotografía compulsivamente a cada lado del pasillo con un lapso de separación de cinco segundo entre foto y foto. Ya se imaginaba a todo el mundo alabándolo por ser el primero en retratar a la pequeña fantasma. Se convertiría en el ídolo de todo el mundo. Revisó las fotografías, borró las que no tenían cosas interesantes y guardo las que, para su imaginación sobrexcitada, tenían contenido paranormal. ¡Qué genial sería cuando tuviera esa foto!

Arthur regresó y se volvió a sentar en la pared opuesta en la que se encontraba Jones. Estiró las piernas y las cruzó al igual que los brazos sobre el pecho. Empezó a mover el pie con gesto de impaciencia.

Eran las dos y cuarto de la madrugada y seguía si ocurrir nada paranormal. Arthur veía hacia el techo distraídamente mientras que Alfred, que se había cansado de sacar fotos, tarareaba _London Bridge_.

En el pasillo sembrado de silencio se escuchó un suave taconeo, el sonido de un paso ligero y elegante, tan tranquilo. Las nubes que ocultaba la luna se disgregaron y dejaron que entrara luz por las ventanas que se abrían a todo lo largo del pasillo. Una niña pequeña iba caminando, repiqueteando los tacones de sus zapatos, usando un vestido victoriano de satín rosa pastel con amplias faldas que se armaban con tul blanco con algún que otro detalle en negro.

El repiqueteo de los tacones era constate pero leve. Jones pudo ver como los labios levemente rojizos de la niña se entreabrían (para ser miope veía excelente de lejos, claro, con lentes) para empezar a recitar una tonada que conocida muy bien pero con tono lúgubre:

_London Bridge is broken down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady_

El cabello del color del oro se encontraba recogido en dos colas que después caía bajo un sombrero rosa adornado con rosas negras.

_Build it up with wood and clay_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay_

_Build it up with wood and clay_

_My fair lady_

Los ojos de color verde fantasmagórico contrastaban fuerte mente con la piel blanca como nieve.

_Wood and clay will wash away_

_Wash away, wash away_

_Wood and clay will wash away_

_My fair lady_

Estaba paralizado de terror, no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro del anglosajón que miraban fijamente al fantasma.

_Build it up with bricks and mortar_

_Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar_

_Build it up with bricks and mortar_

_My fair lady_

El rostro de Arthur seguía impasible, serio como ninguno. A Alfred se le pasaron dos cosas por la cabeza: o se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos o estaba tan jodidamente asustado que se había quedado paralizado.

_Bricks and mortar will not stay_

_Will not stay, will not stay_

_Bricks and mortar will not stay_

_My fair lady_

Los vellos de los brazos del americano se erizaron y empezó a darle taquicardia. Claro que su taquicardia empeoró cuando Arthur se le unió al fantasma en el siguiente estribillo.

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_My fair lady_

El taconeo de los zapatos de la niñita se iba haciendo más fuerte a cada paso que se acercaba.

_Iron and steel will bend and bow_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow_

_My fair lady_

Arthur seguía apoyado contra la otra pared aun con la vista fija en la fantasma, cantando con ella aquella inocente rima infantil que ahora parecía un canto para llamar a los muertos.

_Build it up with silver and gold_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

_Build it up with silver and gold_

_My fair lady_

Ya no recordaba las estrofas de esa canción por el susto ¿En verdad había una estrofa que hablaba de plata y oro? (pero las cosas en las que se fija en la mente en momentos como estos)

_Silver and gold will be stolen away_

_Stolen away, stolen away_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away_

_My fair lady_

Estaba empezando a sentir que invocaba demonios con sólo escuchar esa canción. Ya no quería seguir escuchando, no, que parara de una vez. El fantasma ya se encontraba ya a pocos pasos ellos. Esos cortos y lentos pasos que repiqueteaban por todo el pasillo y poniéndole los nervios de punta.

_Set a man to watch all night_

_Watch all night, watch all night_

_Set a man to watch all night_

_My fair lady_

El británico se puso en pie se dirigió hacia el fantasma que ya estaba a su lado y le tendió una mano que la niña aceptó. Continuaron con su maniaca canción.

_Suppose the man should fall asleep_

_Fall asleep, fall asleep_

_Suppose the man should fall asleep_

_My fair lady_

Alfred tomó a Arthur de la mano libre y tiró de él para separarlo de la fantasma. Vio los ojos de color esmeralda brillar de una forma fantasmagórica, igual que los de la niña. Lo había perdido. Definitivamente lo había perdido. El americano salió corriendo mientras escuchaba el último verso de la canción, deseando poder ver a Arthur en alguna otra ocasión. Corrió y corrió y no volteo hacia atrás.

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night_

_Smoke all night, smoke all night_

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night_

_My fair lady_

La canción terminó y ya no quedaba rastro del americano en el instituto. Las nubes volvieron a ocultar la luna y el pasillo oscureció.

Arthur empezó a reírse junto con Alice por la broma que le habían gastado a Alfred. Definitivamente así aprendería a no hacer esperar a los de la familia Kirkland.

Una tercera risa se unió a ellos, la risa de la etérea voz del fantasma que había cantado con ellos todo el tiempo aferrada a la mano de Alice. Pobre Alfred, si supiera que en verdad si existía el fantasma... Esperen, él creía que sí. Oh, qué bien la iba a pasar por aquello. La pequeña fantasma, que podía ser vista y oída por pocos, se desvaneció en el aire convirtiéndose en neblina que dejaba un remanente con olor a rosas.

Arthur levantó a su hermanita y se la llevó por el oscuro pasillo.

-Lograste que Scott saliera de la cama como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera Arthy -le dijo su hermanita con aquella voz tan angelical que tenia.

-Con tal de hacerle la vida imposible a Alfred es incluso capaz de hacer una tregua momentánea conmigo -le hizo un guiño y se acercó al único automóvil que se encontraba en el parqueadero: el de Scott, a veces era bueno tener un hermano como él.

De regreso a casa solo algo ocupaba su cabeza: su venganza había sido muy dulce... Y aun no terminaba. Y luego recordó cómo había llegado a aquello.

***Flashback***

Cuando le había dicho a Alfred que iba al baño se encerró en un cubículo y marcó el número de su hermano que contestó al tercer timbre.

-¿Qué carajo quieres estúpido? -fue su hermoso "hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

-Trae a Alice con su disfraz de halloween al instituto -el enojo se notaba en su voz.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Arthur suspiró.

-Es para hacerle la vida imposible a Alfred -Scott colgó inmediatamente, vendría. Todo con tal de hacerle la vida imposible al norteamericano.

***Fin Flashback***

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Aun faltaba el día después.

_**¡Omake!**_

Amaneció extrañamente nublado aquel día y la mañana iba por el mismo camino. Alfred estaba sentado en su mesa que solía compartir con Arthur que estaba llegando tarde, y todo por culpa suya ¿Quien lo había mandado a meter las narices donde no lo llamaban?

Matthew no recordaba haber venido en la noche a buscar al fantasma, cosa curiosa ya que Matty tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era todo por su culpa.

-_Good morning Idiot_ -esa era... ¿Acaso era... Posible?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con su adorado británico. Se lanzó a él y lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-Ah, una cosa -Arthur sacó un papel de su mochila y se lo tendió-. La próxima vez que me dejes de segundo te castro.

Alfred tomó el papel que resultó ser una fotografía de Scott, Arthur y la niña que reconoció como a la pequeña fantasma. Abajo tenía una inscripción con la letra de Arthur_ "Don't be so inocent, my beloved idiot"_. Sí, le había gastado una broma muy pesada, pero sabía que sin Arthur le sería imposible vivir y de ahora en adelante aprovecharía y atesoraría cada momento que pasara con él. Le dio un beso en los labios y fue a preguntarle algo a Matthew sobre la tarea de biología.

Arthur se sentó en su lugar y se puso a observar el cielo nublado por la ventana. Una risa capto su atención y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta en donde lo saludaba la pequeña fantasma. Le devolvió el saludo y sonrió para luego volver a ver el cielo.

_**The End**_

_****Eso es todo por el momento, espero que les guste y que al menos se merezca un riview. Una vez más los quiero mis lectores y espero poder traerles otra historia pronto.  
_

_Hibari-Yuuki01  
_


End file.
